


Behind The Bullets

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, ill be adding more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: Collection of oneshots for Rainbow Six Siege that I've written.Will be predominantly F/F but I may write M/M if prompted.Each chapter will have the pairing listed.Prompt me on Tumblr: kryptonian-puppy (or come yell about siege at me)
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Nokk, Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Nokk
Kudos: 18





	1. Ash x Nokk: Stubborn

It was a brutal attack. 

No one could have predicted it.

Eliza Cohen stands firm behind cover. She’s firing at anyone and anything that moves ahead of her. To her left fights Nokk. Between the two they hold fast against the onslaught, but when a hundred bullets are aimed in your direction, the probability of at least one hitting you is very high. 

“There’s too many, we have to retreat.” Nokk shouts over the gunfire. But Eliza shakes her head and ducks to load another clip, her eyes are hidden by the sunglasses but her lips are set in a thin, stubborn line.

“We’re not losing to them. We can’t.” Cohen growls back, tossing the last of her flash bangs and railing the poor bastard that walked into it. 

They’re cut off. Comms went down the moment they touched down. They’re far away from the objective, chased back to a remote, abandoned village a few miles from where the rest of the team is fighting. They may or may not be dead. At this point the two have no idea. 

The snow is falling thick and fast now, visibility reduced to zero. Nokk makes a judgement call that will ultimately save Eliza’s life. 

“I’m not dying here because you can’t swallow your pride.” The danish operator quips back, voice laced with mirth as she grabs Ash by the collar and forces her to run with her. 

“What the fuck? Get off me!” Cohen spits with as much venom as she can muster, but her voice sounds weaker than she’s used to and there’s no time to figure out why.

They flee through the fields as though their lives depend on it (they do) and only stop once the snowfall fast becomes a blizzard and they know they’ll have to seek shelter. 

Eliza’s movements are sluggish, slowed compared to Nokks. At first the woman believes it to be pride. The great Eliza Cohen finally bested in battle by the White Masks. She scoffs and her gaze scans around them for shelter. 

A small wooden cabin, likely a winter hunting lodge, perfect. 

“This way.” Nokk shouts over the roar of the wind but Eliza doesn’t reply, she just stands there panting with her weapon hanging loosely from her hands. Nokk scowls beneath her cowl, she doesn’t have time to let the FBI moron lick her wounds. She reaches out and grabs her hand, only this time Eliza doesn’t fight her and allows herself to be pulled along. 

Once inside Nokk goes to work barricading the door and securing the windows with whatever she can find in the lodge. Eliza just stands there in the middle of the cabin, seemingly frozen to the spot. Maybe it’s shock? 

“Cohen snap out of it.” Nokk quips dryly, they don’t have time for weakness right now. 

Eliza still doesn’t move, she stays right where she is and doesn’t even seem to have heard Nokk. Nokk sighs, of all the people she wouldn’t mind being stuck with right now Eliza was low on that list. So she ignores her and continues to set up the cabin for defence. 

It’s clear that the white masks aren’t going to pursue them in the blizzard though so once she’s done she returns to the center and starts looking for something to start up the fire with. 

It’s then that she notices the way Eliza is stood. Her posture is rigid, breathing laboured … and is she swaying slightly?

“Eliza?” Nokk asks the redhead knowing full well that the swat officer hated her using her name like that. 

Eliza just turns her head towards her, lip quivering, her aviators lost somewhere. There’s a fire still burning in her eyes from the fight but it’s dimming. Her gaze goes downward, forcing Nokk’s to follow. 

“Shit.” The words fall from her lips before she can stop them, and she reaches out to Eliza just in time to catch her as she tips forward. 

The copper like smell of blood fills the air. 

Eliza grunts, trying to hold up her own weight. “Get off me, I’ve got it.” She grimaces, the bullet tore right through the top of her leg and opened up a small hole. 

“Idiot.” Nokk grunts back, looking around until she spotted a couch. She drags Eliza too it and lays her down. Hands quickly going to work in assessing the wound. It was a clean shot, no bone just flesh. But Eliza is bleeding out, clearly already lost a fair bit of blood, not to mention the cold is creeping in. 

Nokk has to act fast. 

“Only you Cohen.”

“Fuck you.” 

Eliza passes out.

* * *

  
  


A few hours pass but the storm persists. 

Nokk sits in front of the fire cross legged and leaning forward. She’s trying to mediate to pass the time until they are found, but something (or someone) is on her mind and frustrating her. 

She spares a glance to the couch where Eliza lays unconscious. She managed to stop the bleeding and bind the wound with some old cloth from the cabin, but they’re far from out of the woods if the sheen of sweat on the woman’s forehead is anything to go off. Infection is setting in and the comms are still garbled by the storm.

Eliza twitches in her sleep, restless and reacting to things that aren’t there. At first Nokk had been able to ignore it, scoff at it. She wasn’t a doctor nor a nurse, so didn’t see fit to provide the bedside manner. But then Eliza starts to whimper, soft moans fall from her lips as her tossing and turning escalates. 

Wordlessly Nokk rises from her resting place and approaches the couch, carefully maneuvering Cohen’s head so that she can sit down and rest it atop her thighs. It works for a short while, Eliza settles and Nokk is able to meditate from her new seat. But then then whimpers return and the thrashing begins.

Concern cracks the facade that Nokk shields herself in, without even thinking she’s already reaching for Eliza’s face. One hand finds itself holding the top of her head whilst the other strokes gentle lines across her brow to her cheek. She starts to hum a tune her mother sang to her as a child, repeating the movements with her hand until finally Eliza settles again. 

Her gaze moves downwards, locking with Ash’s feverish one. The operator looks drunk, her pained smile an indication of her state of mind. Its only then that Nokk truly looks at Eliza. 

She notices the light freckles on her face, the warmth of her eyes. They’re the kind you fall in … and summer and winter in. 

She sees the faint traces of scars across her cheek and brow, the hue of lighter red in her roots suggesting Eliza dyes her hair darker than its original red.

“You’re ss-staring.” Eliza whispers, the words dribbling from her mouth, attempting to be coy.

“Maybe I am. Still doesn’t change the fact you’re an Idiot.” Nokk quips back, a genuine smile on her face. 

A moments silence passes between the two, broken only when Eliza attempts to move her leg and panics when it doesn’t respond to her command. She starts to shake, skin paling in the glow of the fire.

“I can’t, I can’t move my leg.” She gasps, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. The pain must be excruciating because she grits her teeth hard.

Nokk tightens her grip on Eliza and uses one hand to cup her cheek and guide her face upwards so they are looking at each other again. 

“Don’t panic. Everything is going to be fine.” She speaks with determination, face set like stone. It doesn’t work to calm Eliza though, she tries to lift herself up from Nokk’s lap, but she’s too weak and starting to fade again.

“It- hurtsss.”

She collapses back onto her lap, the fever is well and truly setting in now. 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Eliza starts to cry, the noise barely audible over the cackle of the fire. The concern comes back to Nokk full force and before she could stop herself she is once again stroking her cheek, catching the tears from her eyes. 

The sobs continue for a while, so long in fact that Nokk knows wonders whether the girl has actually ever cried before to have this many tears to fall. 

“You must think I’m weak …” Eliza chokes out, throat clearly dry. That makes Nokk frown again, was she really perceived as being that much of a bitch by Ash that the woman thought she would scold her for being injured. 

Slowly Nokk brings her own hand to the stricken woman’s and softly grips it, squeezing it for a moment in an attempt to reassure her before pulling it towards the woman’s face. This way she can rest her own hand and hold Ash’s without putting either of them at an awkward angle. 

Eliza doesn’t say anything to the movement but her breathing does start to even out again and the sobs subside. 

“I’m not a monster Eliza.” Nokk speaks through grit teeth when silence descends again. “And I’ve never thought you were weak” She sighs and looks out to the covered window, annoyed that they still hadn’t been found yet. 

“I’ve never thought you were a monster either.” Eliza squeezes her hand this time but shudders as the cold creeps over her body again. Nokk notices, leaning down to the base of the couch to grab the old blanket she had ripped makeshift bandages from earlier, pulling it so that it covers the woman’s legs.

“Good. Then we understand each other.” Nokk tries to be diplomatic. She has to keep her gaze off the woman now because something about seeing Ash so vulnerable is tugging at her chest and making her feel things for the woman that she ought to ignore. 

But Eliza is a shit, she reaches up to touch her cheek and it takes everything in Nokk to not flinch away. No one gets to touch her without permission, but right now she’s frozen and unable to stop her. 

“Not a monster.” Ash coos through tired eyes, oddly being the one doing the comforting right now. “But maybe an asshole.” 

Nokk snorts, taking hold of Eliza’s hand again and returning it to its previous resting position. “I guess you’re not an idiot, but definitely an asshole too.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Ash yawns, eyes starting to close. She leans into the touch, body relaxing when Nokk uses her thumb to rub soft circles into her hand. But before she sleeps again she has one request. 

“Can you, can you hum for me?” 

Nokk smirks, pretending that she didn’t just warm a little inside at that. 

“Sure. But if you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you.” 

Ash sneaks a final peak back up at her, a small smile on her face, before she let herself drift and mumbles one final word.

“Idiot.”

The team find them shortly after.


	2. Ash/Nokk: Awakening

Nokk doesn’t realise it right away, but slowly and surely Ash is becoming a part of her life at Rainbow beyond that of a mere teammate. 

It started when Eliza was injured on an Op and Nokk was forced to care for her whilst they waited for extraction. It was a pivotal point for the two of them, a chance for Ash to relinquish her need to control everything and trust in her team, and an opportunity for Nokk to show that a human lay beneath her mask, a human capable of strong empathy and compassion for those she hid from. 

With Eliza finally recovered and cleared for training again she finds the first person she can’t wait to work with again is not her close friend Castle, but in fact Nokk. 

The relationship begins with subtle nods in the hallways, small acknowledgements of each other’s presence, the occasional brush of shoulders as they passed each other and a celebratory fist bump after consecutive wins in training. 

They each test the waters with each other, flying under the radar of the others, unsure of what they’re doing is really real and not just a trick of the mind. 

Eliza is first to wade out into the ocean, she invites Nokk to join her for drinks. Intrigued, the woman agrees and they go off base for the very first time under the guise of civilian friends. Ash isn’t sure what they’ll talk about, or even if they’ll speak at all, she’s happy just for some company. Surprisingly Nokk delivers, she slips into the skin of a friend with startling ease and the two have a memorable night that starts with a bet on who can drink more, and ends with a soft kiss and a long night of rough, passionate love. 

Neither speak on it the next day, or the day after that and a week goes by where Eliza feels sore that Nokk is done with her now they’ve fucked. But again the danish woman surprises her, she invites Eliza to her room where Nokk takes all her meals instead of the mess. She cooks for Eliza, some pasta dish that has her coming back for seconds, and afterwards when appetites are sated and light conversations are had a different kind of appetites remerges. 

They fall into Nokk’s bed, only this time it’s gentle and drawn out with light scratches and soft touches. On the cusp of a third climax is where Nokk whispers her real name to Eliza, and is rewarded with the redhead moaning it back to her shortly after. She spends the night with her after that, waking up to find the woman wrapped around her possessively in the morning.

It’s a routine from there on.

On the weekdays Nokk cooks for Eliza, they eat in seclusion from others and enjoy each other’s company. On the weekends (mail day) Eliza will surprise Nokk with gifts in the form of trinkets and imported foods from her native country, Nokk then takes her on dates to expensive places outside of Hereford. Almost daily they’ll fall into bed with each other, exploring kinks and learning each other’s bodies as well as they know their own. 

A year on and Ash can almost speak to Nokk fluently in her native language whilst Nokk can hold full conversations in hers. The two move in sync around each other, the relationship still a secret because public displays aren’t favoured by either of them. 

But sometimes, Ash will break that rule and reach to lift the mask to steal a kiss. 

And Nokk? 

Well she just can’t say no.


	3. Finka/Nokk: Limits

For Lera, a bad day was truly a bad day.

It wasn’t something trivial like missing the bus and being late for work, or waking up to find the fridge had died in the night and all your food had spoiled, or even opening the mail to find a hefty bill that you couldn’t possibly pay back in time and risk losing your home. 

No, that shit was for civilians. 

For Lera, a bad day was when the fear of her failing body and losing her life to it overwhelmed her to the point of madness. To lose control of her own mind was to lose everything, and she had come so far and beaten the odds too many times to let that happen.

So, she had only one solution. A reset to her mind if you will.

Lera goes to the gym and fights her demons, and she doesn’t leave until she can barely stand anymore. 

She pushes and pushes and pushes her ailing body to its absolute breaking point. And when it reaches that, she pushes some more.

Other operators have attempted to help her before, to stop her from this madness and try to coax her to sanity. Many have tried and always fail. 

When Lera gets like this she is an unstoppable force. 

Her immovable object? 

It’s not a what, but in fact a who. 

It’s Nokk, an enigma of an operator who came into Lera’s life like a hurricane and never stopped turning. 

The smaller Danish woman has been a steadfast support for Lera in all the ways that the Russian never could be for herself. When on base, from the morning all the way through the night, Nokk will never turn Lera away if she shows.

So when that familiar weak knock echoes throughout her room, she answers the door without hesitation, arms outstretched and ready to be a steadying force.

In those moments Lera knows she has to stop herself from collapsing on the woman, to hold on and allow herself to be guided to the bed. She’s led with gentle kisses and soft touches, told to wait whilst Nokk strips her down to her small clothes, shivering when the cold air hits her exhausted skin. 

Only once the preparation is done and Nokk settles herself back down on the bed is Lera allowed to join her. And it’s always the same routine they’ll go through.

Nokk will prop her head up against a pillow and engulf Lera in her arms, she’ll leave soft kisses against her head and rub soothing circles into her back, relaxing the overworked muscles until they loosen out of the knots of stress. 

And then will come the tears, the quiet sobs of defeat. Nokk will wipe them away too, coddle her through the emotional upheaval in a way no one has ever managed to before. 

She’s the only one strong enough to withstand the crushing weight of Lera’s mental collapse. And the only one capable of building it back up for her. 

For Lera a bad day is truly a bad day, but Nokk has got her now and she won’t let go. 


End file.
